vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
UPDATE 1.03 NOTES: LET’S BE FRIENDS
= UPDATE 1.03 NOTES: LET’S BE FRIENDS = * VAINGLORY | JAN 24, 2014 Here’s the lowdown on the latest Vainglory app update. Let us know what you think in the forums! ADD FRIENDS Games are more fun with friends … especially competitive, team-based ones. Now you can enter the player name of a real-world buddy—or a new Vainglory rival—to send that player a friend request. On the other end, you can accept or deny the request. Once you have players in your Friends List, you can: * Invite players outside the app to play a match anytime: They’ll receive a notification, which will launch the app when tapped. * Enjoy the satisfaction of knowing you’re popular. STAY IN PUBLIC MATCH QUEUE WHILE THE APP IS CLOSED Want to browse the Web or other apps while waiting for “6/6”? Now, you can enter the Public Match queue and then leave the app while waiting for your match to start. When six queued players are being arranged for a match, you’ll receive a notification giving you 40 seconds to tap and join. So long as you respond, you’ll be good-to-go. If the time expires, you’ll be dropped from the matching queue and another player will take the remaining spot. (No worries; just join the next Public Match.) SPIFFY NEW VISUALS We’re continuing to roll out an entirely new, utterly spiffy design for all in-game menus. In this update, there’s a new matching interface and a new character select screen. The latter is still in progress, so expect gorgeous hero splash art to display when you select your hero (coming soon)! And there’s more … * Improved the shadows for Petal’s delightful pets and the shadows for jungle monsters. * It’s now more obvious when Petal’s pets are on the “countdown fuse” until exploding, following activation of Spontaneous Combustion. * The ability descriptions for Petal, Koshka, Ringo, SAW and Adagio should be more clear and helpful. (Let us know if you agree!) * Koshka got a new attack animation (hooray). * Happy trees: You’ll find a much wider variety of trees (of various colors) around the game map. LATEST GAMEPLAY & GAME BALANCE TWEAKS * Adagio’s Verse of Judgment now looks different when channeled by the enemy This is to help teams determine—with a quick glance at the rune-marked ring—whether to stick around run for your lives! * Koshka’s Yummy Catnip Frenzy is less powerful, with more power going to Twirly Death. She can now pre-stack up to 12 catnips. * SAW’s Suppressing Fire has a boosted the crystal ratio. * Spawn Platforms will regenerate heroes’ health slower, making platform deaths possible. * Serpent Mask & Eve Of Harvest are more specialized toward lifesteal and provide less power. * Crucible no longer has a delay before the team block activates. * Atlas Pauldron no longer increases move speed. * Stormguard Banner now deals periodic bonus damage to non-heroes (no longer a % scale) and deals reduced damage to the Kraken. * Aftershock, Tension Bow & Stormguard Banner now have better-regulated cooldowns. The cooldowns are more accurate (not rounded up to the nearest second) and are visible via a new indicator. Also added a cooldown to Aftershock. PERFORMANCE ENHANCEMENTS * Fixed a reported issue causing crashes on iPad minis with Retina display. If this still an issue for you, email feedback@superevilmegacorp.com. We will immediately investigate your issue. * Fixed the re-Ace bug: Resolved a bug where your team can be re-Aced after one hero respawns and is quickly killed again before teammates respawn from a prior ace (not fun). Also removed Aces entirely from 1v1 “Play Now” matches. * Minor bug fixes and stability enhancements What should we work on next? Speak up in the forums. We’re listening! –PlayoffBeard Category:Browse Category:Updates